mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Two Against Tyre Robert E.Howard
TWO AGAINST TYRE THE HOWARD COLLECTOR #12, Spring 1970 CONAN THE BARBARIAN #29, Marvel, August 1973 (rewritten as a Conan story, "Two Against Turan") TWO AGAINST TYRE, McHaney, 1975 THE SECOND BOOK OF ROBERT E. HOWARD, Zebra, May 1976 THE HOWARD COLLECTOR, Ace, April 1979 THE SECOND BOOK OF ROBERT E. HOWARD, Berkley, March 1980 TWO AGAINST TYRE-The pageantry of medieval knighthood, the exoticism of the Orient, the ferocity of the invaders from the steppes, the mysteries of the seraglio, the rise and fall of great dynasties. “Two Against Tyre” was more Historical adventures of Eithriall the Gaul by prolific Texas pulp writer Robert E. Howard,based on an (unfinished draft),printed in 1975,by Publisher:Dennis McHaney.Edition:Limited Chapbook McHaney's other booklet that year, Two Against Tyre, consisted of 900 unnumbered copies, and 600 numbered copies on deluxe paper.The Howard Collector #12, Spring 1970."Two Against Tyre" (originally untitled) Second Book of Robert E. Howard (Zebra: Berkley).Later,Adapted from the non-Conan story, "Two Against Tyre," by Robert E. Howard,into "Two Against Turan."from a Script by Roy Thomas,and pencils by John Buscema, inks by Ernie Chan (as "Ernie Chua"). Publisher Marvel Credits John Buscema Artist Ernie Chan (aka Ernie Chua) Artist John "Costa" Costanza Artist Glynis Oliver / Glynis Wein Artist Roy Thomas Editor Robert E. Howard Writer Roy Thomas Writer Characters Conan Conan the Barbarian (Vol 1) 29-A by Marvel Conan the Barbarian (Vol 1) 29-A by Marvel Item Bio Comics "Two Against Turan!" Adapted from Robert E. Howard's "Two Against Tyre" Conan has made it to Aghrapur, capitol of Turan. He witnesses a procession of the idol of the Tarim, honored god among Turanians, and blunders when he mocks the god, setting the mob afire. The Cimmerian fights back the blood-thirsty crowd, and is given timely refuge by Eithriall...or is it Ormraxes?...who needs the help of a burly ally. They are set upon by soldiers of King Yildiz. Eithriall is captured and Conan left for dead. When Conan awakes, a hooded man tends his wounds and feeds him, requesting that Conan help rescue Eithriall. This Conan does, returning him to the hooded man. The man removes the hood to unveil that he is identical to Eithriall...in fact, that Eithriall is a wizard, and the two are separated halves of each other, who must reunite or perish. Conan learns that, once reunited, the wizard will be a dark force pledged to crushing all of Turan. Conan ends the threat before it is unstoppable. In consideration of this, Conan is offered a place with the Turanian army's special units. Books # THE HOWARD COLLECTOR #12, Glenn Lord, Spring 1970 # CONAN THE BARBARIAN #29, Marvel, August 1973 (rewritten as a Conan story, "Two Against Turan") # TWO AGAINST TYRE, Dennis McHaney, 1975 # THE SECOND BOOK OF ROBERT E. HOWARD, Zebra, May 1976 # THE HOWARD COLLECTOR, Ace, April 1979 # THE SECOND BOOK OF ROBERT E. HOWARD, Berkley, March 1980 # LORD OF SAMARCAND AND OTHER ADVENTURE TALES OF THE OLD ORIENT, Bison Books, Ap # Two Agaist Tyre * Two Agaist Tyre is a story based an unpublished story concerning Eithriall the Gaul,originally written by Robert E.Howard.The story celebrated the pageantry of medieval knighthood, the exoticism of the Orient, the ferocity of the invaders from the steppes, the mysteries of the seraglio, the rise and fall of great dynasties.Many("rv") Publication “Two Against Tyre” was more just Historical adventures of Eithriall the Gaul by prolific Texas pulp writer Robert E. Howard,based on an (unfinished draft),printed in 1975,by Publisher:Dennis McHaney.Edition:Limited by Chapbook. McHaney's other booklet that year, Two Against Tyre, consisted of 900 unnumbered copies, and 600 numbered copies on deluxe paper,using the title of the short story,as the title of the book and leed material in a collection of other REH material.The Howard Collector #12, Spring 1970 printed versions "Two Against Tyre" (originally untitled) .Second Book of Robert E. Howard (Zebra: Berkley)also printed versions of this short story.Later,Adapted from the non-Conan story,for Marvel Comics Conan comic publication. "Two Against Tyre," by Robert E. Howard,tranformed into "Two Against Turan."from a Script by Roy Thomas,and pencils by John Buscema, inks by Ernie Chan (as "Ernie Chua"),featuring an early segment in the adventures of the Cimmerian hero.Howard, of course, is immediately associated with Conan the Barbarian, but he was a popular pulp writer in many genres.Many volumes collect a large portion of his other works, for example, Westerns and fight stories as well as his lesser-known sword and sorcery adventures,were written as Conan yarns published in novel collection and as comic adaption,to fulfill the need for original Conan adventures,based on original Howard material published and unpublished,sometimes rewritten by various other writers to fit into the possable career of Conan. Plot * Two Agaist Tyre is a story based an unpublished story concerning Eithriall the Gaul,originally written by Robert E.Howard.The story celebrated the pageantry of medieval knighthood, the exoticism of the Orient, the ferocity of the invaders from the steppes, the mysteries of the seraglio, the rise and fall of great dynastiesthese provided a real historical backdrop for some of Robert E. Howard’s greatest fiction.Howard, of course, is immediately associated with Conan the Barbarian, but he was a popular pulp writer in many genres. These five volumes collect a large portion of his other works, for example, Westerns and fight stories as well as his lesser-known sword and sorcery adventures.Many("rv") “Two Against Tyre” was more just Historical adventures of Eithriall the Gaul by prolific Texas pulp writer Robert E. Howard,based on an (unfinished draft),printed in 1975,by Publisher:Dennis McHaney.Edition:Limited Chapbook McHaney's other booklet that year, Two Against Tyre, consisted of 900 unnumbered copies, and 600 numbered copies on deluxe paper.The Howard Collector #12, Spring 1970."Two Against Tyre" (originally untitled)Second Book of Robert E. Howard (Zebra: Berkley).Later,Adapted from the non-Conan story, "Two Against Tyre," by Robert E. Howard,into "Two Against Turan."from a Script by Roy Thomas,and pencils by John Buscema, inks by Ernie Chan (as "Ernie Chua"). Comics "Two Against Turan!" Adapted from Robert E. Howard's "Two Against Tyre" Publisher Marvel Credits *John Buscema;Artist *Ernie Chan (aka Ernie Chua);Inker *John "Costa" Costanza;letterer *Glynis Oliver / Glynis Wein;colorist *Roy Thomas;Editor *Robert E. Howard;Writer *Roy Thomas;Writer Characters Conan Conan the Barbarian (Vol 1) 29-A by Marvel Conan the Barbarian (Vol 1) 29-A by Marvel =Story= Conan has made it to Aghrapur, capitol of Turan. He witnesses a procession of the idol of the Tarim, honored god among Turanians, and blunders when he mocks the god, setting the mob afire. The Cimmerian fights back the blood-thirsty crowd, and is given timely refuge by Eithriall...or is it Ormraxes?...who needs the help of a burly ally. They are set upon by soldiers of King Yildiz. Eithriall is captured and Conan left for dead. When Conan awakes, a hooded man tends his wounds and feeds him, requesting that Conan help rescue Eithriall. This Conan does, returning him to the hooded man. The man removes the hood to unveil that he is identical to Eithriall...in fact, that Eithriall is a wizard, and the two are separated halves of each other, who must reunite or perish. Conan learns that, once reunited, the wizard will be a dark force pledged to crushing all of Turan. Conan ends the threat before it is unstoppable. In consideration of this, Conan is offered a place with the Turanian army's special units. Books # THE HOWARD COLLECTOR #12, Glenn Lord, Spring 1970 # CONAN THE BARBARIAN #29, Marvel, August 1973 (rewritten as a Conan story, "Two Against Turan") # TWO AGAINST TYRE, Dennis McHaney, 1975 # THE SECOND BOOK OF ROBERT E. HOWARD, Zebra, May 1976 # THE HOWARD COLLECTOR, Ace, April 1979 # THE SECOND BOOK OF ROBERT E. HOWARD, Berkley, March 1980 # LORD OF SAMARCAND AND OTHER ADVENTURE TALES OF THE OLD ORIENT, Bison Books, Ap Merge discussion for SOURCEPAGE An article that you have been involved in editing, SOURCEPAGE , has been proposed for a with another article. If you are interested in the merge discussion, please participate by going , and adding your comments on the discussion page. Thank you. Mavericstud9 (talk) 19:42, 20 July 2010 (UTC)